


Case closed

by MANDAG



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG





	Case closed

本文为约稿，梗由约稿人本人提供。

 

-  
该死的。  
Dick Grayson努力地呼吸着，想要尽快将自己吸进去的诱发剂气味儿给排出去，然而于事无补，虽然是寒冷的冬夜，却浑身燥热，使不上一点儿力气。  
周五的晚上他们警局分部办了庆功宴，将逃亡十年的歹徒捉拿归案，Dick Grayson的师弟和后辈Damian Wayne是最大的功臣。说实话，Dick的心情非常复杂，一方面Damian Wayne是Dick看着成长起来的，他知道这小子一定能行，由衷地为他自豪；另外一方面，Damian Wayne是Dick在警校时就暗恋的对象，这次案子结束后，很多beta警员和少数的omega警员都对其刮目相看，颇有些要成为大众情人的趋势。Dick总是以工作要紧为由告诉自己别在意，可是那显然是不现实的：他在意得不得了。  
他是在回家路上被人尾随然后强制吸入诱发剂的，对方的反应速度很快，力气也很大，在他失去抵抗能力进入alpha假性发情时，迅速地将他的眼睛蒙住，双手绑住，以至于现在Dick陷入了十分窘迫的境地。

他能感觉到身下是柔软的床铺，这可能是个Love Hotel什么的，有着淡淡的熏香味，他的手腕被束缚住吊在他的头顶——可能是被绑在床头，眼睛也被密实的布料给蒙住了，可能是领带。  
Dick在空气中嗅闻了一下，能感到这个把他给绑在也是个该死的Alpha，这个信息素气味儿他没有闻到过。由于在警察局工作的原因，所有的Alpha平时都会刻意隐藏自己的气味，所以也无法推断是不是熟人。

一双手抓住了他的大腿根部，颇具色情意味地揉捏起来，被另一个陌生的Alpha这样对待，Dick感到极度不适，在对方进行下一步动作之前，他试图作出最后一次警告：  
“诱发剂的持续时间只有一个半小时，我的恢复能力比别人强，可能五十分钟内就能解决，现在后悔还来得及。”等我恢复过来，我就把你的弟弟折断，他在心里补充。然而对方的动作只是稍微停顿了一下，沉默着继续手上的动作。

他绝对不会是聋子或者哑巴，而是怕我认出他的声音。Dick这样推测，他又努力地嗅了嗅那股信息素味儿，依然一无所获。不过他几乎可以断定是和他一起在警局工作的人了，结合上面两点，碰在他大腿内侧的手上带着茧，确切地说，是他熟悉的枪茧。  
现在Dick尚处于下风，既然如此，他不打算像电视剧里的烈女一样歇斯底里拼命反抗，越顺从，受到的伤害越小，等诱发期结束后就越有可能把对方就地正法。他努力劝说自己放松身体，迎合对方的抚摸。

意想不到的是对方并没有急着进入，长着茧的手离开了他的大腿根，在Dick漂亮的腹肌上滑过，漫不经心地抚摸着，然后握住了他的阴茎。  
好的，还是个讲究情趣的歹徒，Hand Job也还是他人生中头一回，Dick努力稳定着呼吸，被别人握住命根子的感觉很让人不安，但也确实带着一些奇异的刺激。黑暗中，他只能听见自己逐渐粗重的呼吸声，疲软的性器在几经撩拨之后终于进入状态。  
对方显然并没有让他射的意思，在确认他有了反应之后，才重新将手移至他的大腿根部，因为精于锻炼，那儿的肉不仅丰厚，而且还富有弹性。这个可恶的家伙就像个好奇的处男一样，在Dick丰满的腿根、臀部上揉捏个不停，对方才终于发出了一点儿声音，只是年轻男人兴奋的喘息声。  
等等，他是在撸管吗？  
Dick想，努力辨认着这个声音的来头，他几乎越来越确定对方是在撸管，但是为什么呢？不惜代价把一个强壮的alpha警察给绑到这里，冒着被人揍死的危险，就为了对着他撸管？

不过，光撸管显然是太亏了。Dick感到自己被猛地往下拖了一点儿，臀部直接抵到了那家伙火热的阴茎上。如果他是omega，现在一定湿透了，但是问题是两个信息素互斥的alpha是没办法产生那种奇妙的化学反应的。Dick已经做好了括约肌剧撕裂的剧痛，但是那个热而硬的玩意儿却迟迟没有动作，对方稍微动作了一下，好像在翻找些什么，然后冰凉的液体滴在了他的臀缝间。  
香味儿弥漫在屋子里，Dick当然知道那是什么，那是润滑剂。

还真是准备充分。Dick简直要笑了，他试着活动自己的手臂，但是诱发剂的效应离消失还很远。一根手指带着润滑液戳进了紧闭的穴口，说实话不是很疼，小说里写的当然都是假的，甬道蠕动着试图想要把这玩意儿排出去。那根手指在他的身体里磨蹭刮擦着，逐渐找到了节奏，细微的快意伴随着怪异感。一根手指戳进去只是奇怪的异物感，但是三根手指的时候Dick开始有些疼了，而且对方的目的还不仅仅如此，他甚至开始在深处磨蹭那个封闭的密口，也就是alpha的生殖腔——那儿已经完全退化了。但是还是十分敏感，嫩肉被摩擦得一阵阵疼痛，更多的是对于Dick来说陌生的快意。  
开拓已经完成，那根儿东西在已经翕张开的穴口磨蹭了两下，然后缓慢地撑开了穴口周遭的褶皱，一整根儿都顶到了最里面。

妈的。这家伙带了润滑剂却没带安全套。  
可怜的Dick大口地喘气，alpha的身体并不天生具备被人操的素质，他也没这个经验，比起疼，更多的是胀，他简直要干呕出来了。粗硕的东西在初经人事的甬道里快速摩擦着，一次次把紧致的穴口撑得大开。这个没品的罪犯alpha可能没少看黄片儿，一双有力的手在他饱满的胸脯上色情地揉捏着，覆盖着粗糙枪茧的手指摩擦他鲜嫩的乳头时，Dick的腰一下子弓了起来。他敏感的反应让对方兴奋不已，更加用力地插入他的肉穴，绵密的快感让Dick只得低低地呻吟着，他很快被干得惨不忍睹，鲜红的穴肉在抽插之间清晰可见，交合处甚至溢出了透明的粘湿液体。  
生理性的泪水从他眼角滑落，他甚至自己都没意识到——意识到了也不会承认，这也太逊了，直到尝到咸味儿，他才知道自己有多么狼狈。他的眼泪似乎也引起了歹徒注意，对方压在他的身上，亲吻着他的嘴唇。Dick实在是提不起什么反抗的力气，君子报仇十年不晚，他放弃了咬断对方舌头的念头，软绵绵地和人接吻，口水都流到了自己脖子上。对方的唇齿间带着一股柠檬啤酒的味道，这味道很熟悉，Dick模模糊糊地想起今晚的宴会上桌子上摆了一些柠檬啤酒。

对方大发善心地握住了他的涨得通红的性器，上下套弄起来，这让他浑身发抖，他的大腿绷紧了，几乎就要达到顶点时，对方停住了。  
从高空坠落的感觉让他难受得不行，直接骂了出来：“操！”说真的，等我一恢复，就会把这个该死的alpha给暴揍一顿。他这样想，但是对方没有给他太多思考的空间，整个人压下来——他能感觉到那是个比他还要高大的男人，掐着他的腰，滚热的阴茎开始在他甬道深处某个特定的地方摩擦，那是alpha的本能。而那个位置就是生殖腔，但是身为alpha，Dick的生殖腔已经退化萎缩，被反复摩擦后除了快感是生生的疼痛。他疼得低叫了一声，做了每个男人都会做的没品事情——靠幻想来转移注意力。

他的幻想对象很多，从少年时代的美女模特，到现在最固定的他的暗恋对象Damian Wayne。假如现在在对他做这事儿的是Damian Wayne的话… …Damian的绿眼睛会注视着他，在他耳边呼唤他的名字。他刚在警校认识Damian的时候，Damian才十六岁，刚刚到他的肩膀，现在已经比他还要高了。他会怎样对待他呢？据他所知，Damian好像还没有谈过恋爱，更别提做爱了，也许动作会很生涩，他想象着Damian那双熟悉的长着枪茧的手抚摸他的胸肌、脖颈、肚脐，这个羞于见人的想法让Dick很快兴奋了起来，被陌生alpha攻击生殖腔的感觉也没那么糟了。  
在对方的不懈坚持下，那个将近无用的内腔还是稍微地张开一条细缝，年轻的alpha伏在Dick身上，动作越来越快，Dick在对方到达高潮之前就已经射了出来，高潮过后的甬道收缩咂吮个不停，他能感觉到这个年轻的野兽要射了，然后那温热的液体就喷射在了他的甬道里。

这场尴尬的性事结束后，对方并没有急着退出他的身体赶紧跑路，看上去完全没有把他“五十分钟内”的警告放在心上。这个陌生的alpha甚至悠闲地伏在他的身上，亲吻着他的脸颊、下巴，舌头还舔过他的锁骨，而Dick能感觉到他的不应期在慢慢消失，头脑愈发清醒，他活动了一下自己的手，耐心地等待着，要不了两分钟，他就能完全恢复过来。  
在这个陌生的alpha轻柔地亲吻他的脖子时，Dick悄悄地弯曲着手指摸索着系在自己手腕上的绳子，这种打结的方式他并不陌生，他不动声色地解开了绳子，对方还浑然不觉地在他的锁骨和胸肌上流连忘返。  
Dick猛地一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，别人射进去的精液从他的腿间流下来，滴到了床铺上，并且他的脑袋还撞到了对方因为愕然而抬起的额头，对方发出一声痛叫——这声音有点儿熟悉，但是他没空管那么多。Dick准确地抓住了这个歹徒的脖颈并且收紧，把他摁在了床铺上，迅速地解开了绑住自己的领带，他眨巴眨巴因为长期黑暗而看不清晰的眼睛，借着月光，看见了一对熟悉的绿眼睛。

Dick Grayson的脑子空白了两秒，迟缓地消化着这个事实。  
“呃，我可以解释… …”Damian Wayne结结巴巴地说，却被Dick Grayson打断了。

“不用解释了，你要再来一发吗？”

END  
希望喜欢-w-。


End file.
